


Missing Pieces|| HankCon

by noalove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Top Hank Anderson, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalove/pseuds/noalove
Summary: Connor can't remember and Hank doesn't want him to.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive written this once in a different manner on another account. I've decided to bring it back with a different kind of writing. I've been rusty, i've absolutely pushed the creative side of brain away for a long time. so please forgive me for any of my shortcomings
> 
> xxx

The thing about memories are- in an android, that is- they are captured when light of an event goes through their optical lenses, and much like the human brain, androids process these lights before storing them in their personal drive; like a camera. Their memories permanent, in comparison to humans, unless forcibly deleted. 

For Connor, however, when he woke that day attached to monitors and wires- he couldn't access the files of his last memories before his previous shut down. 

"Are you doing this?" he asked the MC500 who was standing over the edge of his bed. They were in Cyberlife, he could tell by his GPS that was functioning- in fact, everything was functioning, his systems didn't alert him of any maladjustments. It was just, he couldn't open the file that dated five months ago. 

Every time he tried to- he would be met with a large warning in red- _UNABLE TO ACCESS CORRUPTED FILE._

The MC500 shook his head, "we're not."   
  


Connor wasn't satisfied with the answer. They wouldn't even tell him why he was back at Cyberlife in the first place- neither would they tell him where his partner- Hank was, or Markus or Fowler- anyone- anyone that he know of, even Kamski; they remained tightlipped. Since he woke it was just him and the monitors and the other android - the MC500- who sported a Cyberlife uniform, his facial expression remained stoic, like one who hasn't been converted yet.

"Can you let me off this thing?" Connor tried, moving his head, but the plug at the back of his neck made his movements stiff. 

"Not yet, we have to make sure you won't self destruct again."

"Self destruct?" he felt his face heat up, his vents probably weren’t working well- but - _ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL_. 

"I'm putting you back to hibernate-" the MC500 typed onto his keyboard as alarms went off, " we’re detecting your thirium pump accelarating beyond it's limit-"

"Wait- just hold on for a moment-"

Connor was interrupted by a file in his memory drive abruptly appearing in front of him, blocking his vision- Hank's face-

_"Connor, please-"_

-and it closed, as sudden as how it appeared, it disappeared and Connor could see the MC500 again. 

"What- what was that?"

He could hear it, his thirium-pump, the over heating, he was visibly trying to vent himself of the burn it produced. There was a clamour of warning signs appearing in front of him, words written in bright red - WARNING. STRESS LEVELS 70%

"RK800, rest assured that this is the best for you," the MC500's voice was one of a calm male, developed to reduce anxiety of patients he was meant to see, to treat, but it didn't help Connor in that situation. He didn't want to hear the unknown MC500's voice, he wanted-

"C-Can I see Hank? Please- at least-" his wrists were bound when he tried to move them- why was he restrained to the bed? 

Obvious unmoved by his plead, the other android gave him a sympathetic smile, one which made Connor question his sincerity, "We will activate you again once you've calm down."

With a push of a button, Connor was once again pulled into a dark abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank Anderson might've slammed the files he was holding onto Jeffrey Fowler's glass table a tad bit too harshly but he didn't care. The captain of the DPD had seen this coming since the break of dawn. Only, he predicted that Hank would storm into his office a lot later in the afternoon rather than when he was having his first cup of coffee.

"You can't do this to me, " Hank scowled at the other man, his arms crossed angrily in front of him. 

Jeffrey took a sip from the thermal mug, the steam fogging his glasses, so he took them off. His voice calm, "I did."

The statement made Hank huffed in frustration but how Jeffrey appeared non-chalant made him fume, he lifted his gaze from the floor to Captain Fowler, "Why!?" 

"You know why," Jeffrey pursed his lips. 

The blinds to the captain's office hadn't been shut, despite the room made of glass being sound proof, Hank could see the department staring in. When his eyes met them, they looked away frantically, as if, they hadn't been paying attention to the two. Hank knew that the whole of DPD could tell what was going on but no one had anything else to say besides how sorry they were. He didn't need that. He didn't want their apologetic stares or how they spoke in hushed tones of what happened-

Sensing the detective’s discomfort, Jeffrey activated the blinds to close, the lights turning on to suffice the dark. 

"I was close, Jeffrey," Hank exhaled, peeling his eyes away from the outside of the room. He bit his lower lip, "I can do this- for Connor."

"The case haven't had any advancements since-"

Hank watched as Jeffrey leaned forwards, his elbows onto his desk as the man bit back his tongue, bit back his words changing the sentences that formed initially to, " when was the last time you slept?"

Sincerely, Hank couldn't remember when was the last time he had a good adequate amount of sleep. He had been running nights reviewing the case files over and over, the first one to be there at a scene when a case is suspected to be related to the one he was investigating. If Connor was here he'd have an earful of lectures the android would give about having enough rest, exercising and eating healthy- 

_"If this is what it means to be human-"_

"Hank," Jeffrey's voice had pulled him back from having thought of his partner, in fact, Connor was the only thing on his mind these past months, "you know we can't have you on a case that you had been personally involved with. There is going to be bias-"

"Bullshit, " Hank retorted, " you know what he did to those androids, especially, what he did to Connor- my partner- and I can't be the one to drag him down here? "

A pregnant silence stood between them, it felt longer than a minute before either of them said anything, in fact, Hank could stare Jeffrey down for as long as he wanted to but the captain broke their eye contact first, leaning back, sighing, exhausted. 

"You're off the case and that's the end of it," Jeffrey clasped his hands together, he could see, from years of working with Hank, how the detective wanted to retort, to protest, Hank was never going to let this down, especially if it involved someone he cared about. So before he could, Jeffrey said something he knew would render Hank speechless, "I assume, you'd want to know what info I have from Cyberlife about Connor."

Blinking, Hank fished his phone out of his pocket, seeing how they were no new alerts, he frowned, "they didn't tell me anything- wouldn't even let me see him-"

"He's awake," surely there was something interesting on his desk, because Jeffrey's eyes would not meet his. The information however, had gotten Hank suddenly docile, pulling one of the chairs in front of the captain before sitting on it.

"He is?" a sudden gush of heat filled up Hanks face, his stomach doing somersaults that made him want to vomit. He needed to know more, to confirm that the android he held in his arms months ago, bleeding blue blood from a wound at the side of his head was still-

_"-_ _alive. We are alive."_

_"If this is what it means to be human, then, I don't-"_

Hank gulped, his throat dry, he was now flipping his phone that was in his hands up side down, over and over again, "When can we see him?"

"Hank-, " Jeffrey said solemn, " the bullet went through his head-" 

_"Why does it hurt so much, Hank?"_

"If he was human- he'd be dead."

_"-I don't want it."_

"What are you saying, Jeffrey?"

The taste of liquor, or nicotine would be nice right now, it woould help with the sweating and the nausea, not to mention, Hank's heart felt like he had been running laps. Jeffrey was surely taking his time choosing his words and Hank felt like holding him by the collar, threatening him to just do it- pull the bandage over his wound and get it over with. 

"Just don't get your hopes up, Hank."


End file.
